Sailor Moon: A Sight Too Horrible For Words
by novahime
Summary: A short story written out of boredom. The girls sleepover at Serena's, and find a horrible sight the next morning. What could it be?


Sailor Moon:  A Sight Too Horrible for Words....

by Nova

Rating: G (a pointless story, really ;)

Disclaimers:  I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, or any of the other characters in this story. So leave me alone!

******

They had no idea when IT happened.  All that the girls knew was that they had noticed someone was missing from their slumber party the following morning, someone who was usually the last one to wake up, and during their slumber parties, all the girls usually stayed in bed well until noon.  But the girl's sleeping bag was empty when the others got up early Saturday morning.  Maybe she was eating breakfast already, one of them suggested.  All of them agreed; for her, that sounded more than logical.  So the four girls, yawning and sleepily complaining about how early it was, slipped their feet into their slippers and headed downstairs, their stomachs rumbling at the sweet smell of rice and Miso soup.  Two cats lazily followed afterwards, licking their lips expectantly.  One blonde girl quickened her pace as the front door came into sight.

"Ooooh, food," she was saying happily as she pushed open the door.  "I can't wait to eat. I'm starv---"  Her voice trailed off as she stepped inside, her eyes going as wide as they could possibly go.  Then she was doubled over and retching, huge tears rolling down her cheeks as her stomach heaved and she threw up what had been last night's dinner.

"Mina, are you okay?" a black-haired girl asked worriedly.  "What is--"

Her words choked up in her throat as her purple eyes swept over the sight before her.  "Oh, my god," she whispered hoarsely. "No.  NO!  This can't---"  She broke off as she, too, threw up.

The other two girls moaned in horror as they caught sight of the grizzly scene before them.  The black cat wailed mournfully as her companion gaped in terror, his blue eyes as wide as the blonde's.

"I've never seen such a horrible thing in my life," the pony-tailed brunette breathed, tears glistening in her eyes. "This is just too evil for words."

The blue-haired girl shook her head, as she choked back sobs.  "We're all doomed now," she said sadly. "Us, the world, the universe--- it's all lost now."

"Oh, no, Serena," the black cat sobbed.  "Why.... why?"  The cat hung her head and sobbed, her tears making pools on the floor.

---So now I bet you think poor Serena has been murdered, raped, mutilated beyond recognition.  No.  This is worse.  This is much, much worse than that---

"Okay, the omlette looks good.  Lots of chocolate, pears, salt, pickles, and what have you."  Serena Tsukino, perfectly whole and well, stood looking in satisfaction at her creation. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun and she wore an apron around her stomach that said, "Bunny," in gold script. "How's it coming along with the soup, Akane?"

A furious Akane Tendo stirred madly at the pot in front of her, her body glowly with the power of her battle aura.  "I'll show you, Ranma Saotome, one day you WILL eat my cooking, even if I have to shove it down your damn throat!"  She stirred so hard that the pot tipped over and sent soup spilling everywhere. "Oh, GOD DAMN IT ALL!!!!"

The four girls watched in horror at the sight before them.  Not only Serena and Akane, but Miaka Yuuki, Ayeka and Ryoko, Relena Peacecraft.... all of the worst cooks in the world of anime were there (hell, even Goku, wearing the cutest little apron I've ever seen ;).  And they were all looking expectantly at them as they presented them with plates of disgusting-looking food.

"So?" Serena asked, blinking her eyes innocently.  "Won't you try our food?"

The four girls glanced at one another. They all remembered tasting Serena's food before, but to eat THEIRS, too.... Screaming, all of the girls turned tail and ran out of the house. The convention of bad cooks stared curiously after them, then shrugged and poured themselves bowls of cereal and went into the living room to eat in front of the TV.  It was too bad they didn't destroy their creations, though--- Soon the concoctions came to life and killed Luna and Artemis, then slowly made their way into the living room (ah, the classic, pointless, stupid twist ending ;).

~Owari~

The moral of this story--- Ah, no moral.  I just got bored and started to write.  Being confined with idiots can do things to one's mind.  ;)  Hoped you liked it!!  Reviews welcomed!


End file.
